Navo Anquieta
Quote "The Imperium was, is, and is to be an empire of the free and protected. Though consumed by war in this present era, we will find our way back to those beautiful years of harmony and prosperity." –By Fleet Admiral Asuran Promeseus from GWVF Archive: Banner of the Scarlet Spear (story). The Navo Imperium is a universal empire spanning up to three galaxies, and soon, to two more to make five. It was established in 7,040 B.C. Although it is commonly known as the Navo Empire. The Imperium is led by an Emperor or Empress and has a democratic combined aristocratic government that has been able to maintain itself for over several thousand years. Its history is rich and diverse ranging from hundreds of thousands of topics, occurances, wars, historical events, and more. It is a benevolent nation under the control of the lost tribe of Ancients know as the Navo Anquieta or New Alterans. It is an empire ruled by a long legacy and has a well developed bureaucracy. =Species Over= Basic Information Species: 1/2 Ancient-(Normal) Human Largest City: Pathos Largest Colony: New Pathos Demonym: Alteran Appearance: Human Current GATO Status: Active Ally =History= :See Navo History =Physiology= :''See Navo Physiology =Philosophy= :''See Navo Philosophy =Language= :''See Alteran (language) =Legacy= The legacy of the Navos has been a mark among all the species that dwell within its realms. It's government has lasted throughout the years and even came to recognize as the races living within its borders as citizens of its government and thus having there own House within the government. After the reformation the '''Imperium' made it's goal to keep the peace for those who wished to dwell in harmony. Normal Humans who were never apart of the empire before they were even adopted into it, considered themselves as Navos. =Government and Politics= :See Navo Government and Politics :Quote ''"Many races have envied us because of our wealth and organization, but what they fail to see is that we have gone through the burning flames of time to achieve what we have worked so hard to establish for so many generations." –By Ambassador Triana Ullerian. The Navos began there government as a normal council of twelve elected officials worthy of recognition within the surviving government of Lantians who departed from Pegasus and the Milky Way. The leaders of the Council were both wise and powerful, however they lacked the guidance of the leaders who remained on Atlantis. However, after the Lantians arrival in the Andormeda Galaxy, they soon met the Halen and became well acquainted with the galaxy itself. The Halen and Navos allied with one another, and eventually fought together against an invading race known as the Hathgor. Eventually as the Halen grew less in numbers do to their disability to perform certain tasks because of being threatened to ascend, the Lantians went through several centuries of confusion before being restored by Minister Marcus Commandros. The empire was renamed as the Navo Imperium and there on out, the Navos ruled through might, peace, and protection. Organization and honor were and continue to be center cornerstones of its civilization. The Government of the Imperium does not tolerate corrupt and power-hungry politicians and nobilities. Coalition governments within the empire led by various alien races are common, but they ultimately answer and participate in the Navo goverment. Though as mighty and powerful as the Navo Imperium may be, it has still suffered through its own trials of war and tribulations of social and economic waning, but has almost returned to its previous state of prosperity. =Economy= :See Navo Economy The Imperium's economy has branched to grip the arms of several galaxies to where every race depends heavily with the economic stability of the Navo Imperium. Hundreds of species also use the dataries which the Navos use. The soul of the Navos economic stability is planetary and galactic trade. While the manufacturing industry ranks second in military and societal products. The Navos themselves are parterned with several top military contract corporations that provide an assistance to the widespread production Navo weapons, ships, and more. Within the Navo Astrography, several species began trading and were able to remain stable economically. When they came to become apart of the Navo Imperium, they passed a bill for the immediate organization of several key sectors within the galaxy to become known as "Corporate Sectors" where many species were allowed to enter to trade and purchase goods without having to worry about being assaulted or raided by Pirates and other renegade organizations. The formation of the '''Corporate Sectors' allowed for the Navo Imperium to maintain a close eye on the economy of the galaxy. Guilds and significant organizations were formed for commercial oppurtunity to increase the economy of the galaxy. Even though hundreds of species used the Navo's currency, many still used there own for personal and economic reasons. The Navos are even in control of the galactic banking system, Galactic Bank Union, but is under the supervision of several dozen key species in order to keep mutually respect with the Navos allies and to keep from corruption. Being a citizen of the Navo Empire and being apart of the work force, means having to be required to pay taxes to keep the stability in the empire. =Society and Culture= :See Navo Society and Culture :Quote ''"Where would thee find a more glorious civilization?" –By Arbiter of War Gaius Iggulden'lör. =Technology= :''See Navo Technology =Military= :''See Navo Military Structure deployed for combat.]] Military Strength The military might of the Navos is known by the Draz'Uel as "terrifying" and "destructive." The Navos war machine is not something be taken lightly and underestimated. There are currently several hundred million Navo Forces in defense of its Empire and a several massive armadas of ships shielding the Navo's space from invasion and attack. Navo Anquieta Navy The military might of the Alterans is known as by the Draz’Uel as “terrifying” and “destructive.” The Navo Navy is the tip of the spear of the Navo Military. The Navos are in possession of several Command Fleets that expand throughout three galaxies. Navo Anquieta Army The Navo Anquieta Army consists of genetically engineered Clone armies of millions of foot soldiers and Navy personnel. By millions, it is also unknown as to the current amount of soldiers in training and in stasis. However what is known is that the Navo's have a large enough force to invade an entire galaxy effieciantly. =Astrography= :''See Navo Astrography =Behind the Scenes= =Appearances= =Sources= =Author's Page=